Bands Make Them Mosh
by satans-kitty-cat
Summary: ELLO! my name is Hanna, i'll be telling you a story about my 4 years at a school where band members are teachers! My character (Hanna) has a lot of drama happening so yeah! enjoy my kitties


Bands Make Them Mosh

Hanna: Fuck pussy penis loving CUNT!

Jacob: BABE!Calm DOWN!

Hanna: NO I WONT!

Jacob: WHY NOT?!

Hanna: Because that bitch Eddie is fake as fuck! And he's telling everyone about my depression!

Jacob: Baby, this is why I wanted to fight him in the first place! But noooooo! You didn't want me too!

Hanna: Really? We're gonna fight about this right now babes?! That isn't the point! Your gonna fight him soon don't worry. I know when.

Chapter 1: 1st day of school

Hanna: Jacob, I'm scared

Jacob: Don't be… Don't worry I'll get us a class together

Hanna: Babes, I scared because I see the girl that bullies me cause I didn't want to date her…

Jacob: What the fuck?! Want me to talk to her?

Hanna: No it's fine. Lets get our room number and teachers

Staff member: Hanna Worsnop, your room number is 66 and your 1st period teacher is Ben Bruce.

Jacob: Lucky ass…

Staff member: Jacob McCoy, room number is 67 and your 1st period teacher is Ben Bruce….

Hanna: OH YAY!

Me and Jacob walked to our rooms. He helped me unpack and I took a nap, when I woke up, I saw someone making food. I walked slowly over and it was my dad, Danny Worsnop… I was really happy because I haven't seen him since I was 5…

Hanna: Dad?...

Danny: OH MY GOSH! YES! I MISSED YOU!

Hanna: I MISSED YOU TOO!

Me and him talked for 20 minutes. I got ready class and Jacob was waiting for me to hurry up!

Jacob: BABE! We're gonna be late! When his students are late he puts them on full blast!

Hanna: Babes, I know! Its my hair!

Danny: Put a beanie on and GO!

Hanna: Fine fuck!

I grabbed my stuff and ran to class.

Jacob: Get up early next time!

Hanna: I'm sorry! I was talking to Danny all night!

When we got to class Ben ran up to me and gave me a big ass hug…

Ben: Hanna! I PICKED YOU FOR MY CLASS FOR ALL 4 YEARS!

Jacob: Awww babes!

Ben: And you are?...

Hanna: Ben this is Jacob my boyfriend, we been dating for 2 months now

Ben: Hmmm… I like him! Ok! So Hanna your in the front with me and Jacob you sit next to her. All right fuckers! Hanna! I know you can sing, dance and scream! Come show us how

Hanna: I rather not….

Jacob: Come on babes! Show us!

Hanna: UGH! Fine!

I got up there and did what Ben told me to do….. that fucker

Jacob: Damn! You should teach me how!

Hanna: I will!

Ben: So, there's a fire drill in like 5 minutes, if you run off, I'll hunt you down little fuckers!

Jacob grabbed my hips and pulled me back so I wont run off….

Ben: Your gonna get the D!

Hanna: STFU!

Jacob: Hehe, you already got it!

Ben: AW SHIT!

As the bell rang. We walked outside and I sat on Jacob's lap because I hate standing for long ass time. I look over and I see Eddie and Ashlie….

Hanna: EW! Eddie and Ashlie go here…

Jacob: Ew! Are they dating?!

Hanna: Yup! That's who he cheated on me with…

Jacob: well babe your with me now! I wont cheat on you!

Hanna: I know you wont babes

Ben: No making out you too!

Hanna: Suck it!

We walked back and Ashlie is starting shit with me.

Ashlie: Look it's a whore!

Hanna: Listen BITCH! WATCH WHO YOUR TALKING TO!

Ben: HANNA?!

Hanna: WHAT?!

Ben: Chill!

Ashlie: Aww the little whore is a teachers pet!

Ben: OKAY! HOLD ON! SHE'S LIKE A FAMILY TO ME! I RAISED HER ON MY OWN! STFU BEFORE YOU START SAYING SHIT!

Jacob: Ben? Chill man..

I went to 2nd period with Jacob. It was PE….

Danny: Hey! I have you in my class!

Hanna: YAY!  
Jacob: I have a different teacher babe.. I'll watch you so nothing bad will happen.

Jacob went to his number and I stood next to Danny.

Hanna: Is the other Ashlie in this class?

Danny: Yeah why?

Hanna: She bullies me…

Danny: Fuck! I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

Ashlie: UGH! You're here! FUCK!

Eddie: Calm down baby

Ashlie: UGH!

Danny: You sit on number 54

I went to sit down and Eddie tripped me, while I walked over their.

Eddie: HAHA! DUMBASS! Make sure your cuts don't open!

I started to cry a little. I look over and Jacob and he's running over to me and he kicked Eddie in the head. He picked me up and ran somewhere.

Eddie: ASS FUCK

Jacob: FUCK YOU BITCH!

I sat there crying while they bitched at each other..

Jacob: Baby, are you okay?

Hanna: NO! FUCK MY LIFE!

Jacob hugged me for a long ass time and Danny walked over. Telling me its gonna be okay.

Eddie: Look at that cry baby!

Everyone laughed at me.. I ran in the restroom and I punched the wall. Someone walked in on me..

Hanna: Who the fuck are u?

Alesana: I'm Alesana… I saw you crying so came to cheer you up.

Hanna: I like the name! anyways….I'll be happy when Ashlie and Eddie burns in hell!

Alesana: I know how you fell. I have to deal with them in all my classes. She drives me up the fucking wall.

Hanna: She does that to everyone because if she asks them out and they say no she bullies them in till they die. Trust me, she been doing it since I was little, im covered in cuts because of her. I have mental disorders because of her.

Jacob walks in worried and crying a little.

Jacob: Babes, I'll take you to my place so you'll be safe…

Hanna: Thanks boo…

Hanna: It was nice meeting you! I put my number in your phone if you need to talk.

Hanna: Okay! And how did you do that?

Alesana: When you weren't looking I put it in there.

Hanna: Oh Okay! Bye!

I walked to Jacob's place on his back crying. He put me in his room and told me to put shorts on because he wanted to see my cuts and if they opened.

Hanna: UGH! I hate showing my legs….

Jacob: Its gonna be okay.

Hanna: Promise?

Jacob: Promise!

Hanna: I fucking love you babes!

Jacob: I fucking love you too baby!

Chris Motionless walked in asking questions like crazy.

Jacob: Come one Chris! Really?!

Chris: SORRY! I have some cream to make them close up.

Hanna: Can I have some?

Chris: Sure, hold on.

Chris brought the cream and Jose put it on.

Hanna: It burns!

Chris: Its cause you cut deep It goes inside the cut and started to close it up. It burns more if u cut super deep.

Jacob: How deep do you cut?

Hanna: I almost went to the ER because I cut to deep….

Jacob: BABE!

Hanna: IM SORRY!

Jacob stopped and hugged me and cried. Danny and Ben walked in..

Ben: OH MY GOSH!

Danny: Hanna WHY!?

Hanna: I started to do this when you walked out of my life… Mom didn't treat me right… I ran away when I was 16 and lived with Jose since then. Mom tried looking for me when she was drunk…. I tried taking me back home but Jacob took me away from her. She called the cops and they didn't do anything about it. Ever since then she never cared for me and blamed you for everything

Danny: ….. I didn't know you needed me so much….

Ben: Yeah DUDE! Come on get your head out of your ass!

Jacob: Not helping!

Danny started to cry and hugged me like he never did before…..

Ben: Akwardsssssssssss

Danny: MOOD KILLER!

Ben: I KNOW!

After that happen… I went to History class. It was fine in till I saw Ashlie…. Well fuck me….

Ashlie: LOOK! AWWW SHE'S NOT CRYING THIS TIME!

I kept walking and I didn't say anything, I held my tears back. I looked at my phone and I got a text from Jacob "Baby I saw Ashlie in that class when I walked by and saw her. I want to let you know, stay calm and don't say anything to her, Bryan will keep you calm. I talked to him just now, he put you at the back so she wont do anything to you! Love Yews! C:" I walked to the back and when I sat down I took out my note book, IPAD mini and pen. I noticed Alesana was in this class. Bryan came back in and started to talk about the history of music. I wrote down everything he said about it! I love music with all my heart! So I will love this class!

Bryan: ALRIGHT CLASS! The name you will be called by this year is a porn star name! so get thinking!

Hanna: OH HELL!

Alesana: RIGHT!? That's what I said!

Ashlie just gave her bad looks…

Hanna: SO what do we do in this class?

Bryan: Mostly you search your favorite band or band member and you make a power point on it and every 2 weeks you come up here and tell us about who or what band you did it on. Its very easy. Give you a topic and you search them on make a 5 page power point its only 100 point per page so its 500 points! Easy A!

Ashlie: UGH! When is the bell gonna ring!?

Alesana: Can you shut it for once!? GOD DAMN!

Bryan: Hmmm, Alesana! Pick a band!

Alesana: MOTIONLESS IN WHITE!

Hanna: OMG! I LOVE THEM!

Alesna: HELL YEAH!

Ashlie: YOU ALWAYS PICK THEM FUCKING EMO FAG!

Alesana: THAT'S IT! Im sick of your ass messing with me! AHH!

I looked up and Alesana was in top of Ashlie beating the shit out of her

The class: DAMN!

Austin came running in and pulled them apart . I texted Jacob and told him what happen! He must of laughed his ass off in class, I went to talk to Austin and told him what happen, he understood why Alesana went off on Ashlie. After 3rd period I called Alesana and she was fucking pissed! If Austin never pulled them apart sooner or later she would of killed her… DAMN! I went to 4th period and it was band, the teacher was Oliver Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon.

Oliver: You new?

Hanna: Ye-

Oliver: NICE TO MET YOU HANNA!

Hanna: Where d-

Oliver: RIGHT OVER THERE NEXT TO DAVID!

Hanna: Tha-

Oliver: YOUR WELCOME

I sat next to David, while Oliver kept talking about is life…

David: He does that… a lot

Hanna: I can tell

David: David, Nice to meet you!

Hanna: Hanna, nice to meet you too!

After class David asked for my number.. so I gave it to him! I asked what he has next and it was cooking! I had the same class! We walked together. When we got there I saw Jose! NO! FUCK!

Hanna: We need to sit in the back because my ex Jose sits in the front!

David: Only if Tony will let you

Tony: HANNA! YOU WILL SIT NEXT TO JOSE!

Hanna: AHH! WHY!?

Jose: I see how it is!

David: Good luck!

Tony: What school did you come from?

Hanna: I moved out when I was 16 and stayed with my boyfriend then he signed us up for this school, I barley went to school..

Tony: tiss tiss tiss!

Hanna: WHAT!?

Tony: BAD GIRL!

Hanna: YOLO!

Tony: GIRL YOU WANNA GET CUT!

Hanna: YOU WONT BE CUTTING ME NIGGAH!

Jose: CAN YOU GUYS STOP!

Tony and Hanna: someone gets butt hurt!

Tony taught us his moms famous Mexican rice! I didn't eat it because its to hot for me!

Jose: blackie!

Hanna: Why must you call me that?

Jose: Cause you black my niggah!

Hanna: KILL ME!

David: Naaaa, you're to cute to kill!

When 5th period ended I headed to 6th with David! It was nap time! HELL YEAH! I walked in there and Jose was there, I was put next to him and David, I blacked out for the whole 2 hours. When I woke up, Jose and David were staring at me..

David: Hey cutie!

Jose: Hey blackie! The bell is gonna ring in 10 mins! GET UP!

Hanna: YA'LL SUCK!

Jose: THE DEVIL CAME OUT! WATCH OUT!

Hanna: HA HA HA!

David: God! Your cute!

Jose: She is!

When the bell rang I booked-it to Jacob!

Jacob: You okay?

Hanna: PEOPLE ARE CALLING ME CUTE! AH!

Jacob: Well you are!

Hanna: BABE! GUYS! ARE! CALLING! ME! CUTE!

Jacob: Andddd your tell me this why?

Hanna: omg! You're my boyfriend!

Jacob: ha ha oh… I still am well you didn't get my message? Its over..

Hanna: WDF!?

The first day of school and it was the worst day ever! Im just gonna cry myself to sleep!


End file.
